One Piece Legacy: TimeScape part 26
Orwell rushed at Makino, and she dodged his attacks. Kent, running forward, saw Orwell, and created gears. "TIME TO KICK..." Tack saw her, and grabbed Kent. "Is that... My mom?!" Kent stopped for a moment. "How am I supposed to know? I've never met your mom." He looked to Makino then back to Tack. Then to Makino again. "You two do look a lot alike." Tack does a happy Massive grin, and Makino has a sadistic smile on her face. "They look so... Strangely alike..." Kent stroked his chin. "Hmmm... Is it me or does she remind you of someone we know?" Rosa groaned in disappointment. "The rubber boy." "I know that's Tack mother, but someone else." "Are you really this dumb or is this an act?" "Nope, I just feel like I know her..." "Hancock?" "No... Maybe..." "Good thing about being from the past. Is that we'll figure it out first hand." Orwell was struck by Makino, and a huge burst of fire went through Orwell. Orwell spit up blood, and Makino kicked him in the head. Orwell was thrown across the island, and Makino attacked. She was everywhere, striking Orwell all across the island, being quicker then a flash. No one could watch her, even Sinbad. Hyperion looked to Sinbad. "Are you following?" Sinbad shook his head. "Nope. Too fast even for me." Roku looked around as they moved. Kent stood there watching Roku. "Can you see them?" "Nope. Not a chance. Just making it look like I do." Makino kicked Orwell and he crashed into the earth. The island nearly rose in the air from the power of the impact, and Orwell got out, covered in blood. "Just like last time... 17 years ago... Course, you just got out of childbirth... And I wasn't 100% sure. Now... You're in your prime... And I'm certain I should kill you..." "Shut it." She threw a large fireball, and it consumed Orwell. Kent laughed a little and pulled out a bag of snacks from his vest. "This is getting interesting." Roku looked to Kent and pulled out his own bag from his jacket. "Great minds." Tack grabbed a bag, and noticed nothing was in it. "Dang it..." Kent pulled out an extra bag. "Can't have my friend hungry." He tossed it to Tack, who opened it and immediately started to eat and watch. Orwell walked out the flames, more pissed off than before. "You little bitch." Makino kicked him in the neck, snapping it. "You always were rather annoying..." Orwell turns to his next rank, and Makino grabs his wrapping, and slams him around the island. He reaches the coast, and she smashes him everywhere, and throws him high in the air. "Tack." Kent looked to Tack. "Your mom isn't going to kick my ass is she?" Tack looked up to Kent and smiled. "I think not." "You think or you know?" "I don't know. If she's like my dad, she'll probably leave before the sun comes up." "... Did you just mention your daddy issues?" "What daddy issues?" Orwell comes crashing back, in his next ranked form. Makino just create at a flame vortex, and surrounds Orwell in it. She then throws a flame spear, piercing Orwell in the heart. Kent sat down. "Dammit... My revenge.. It'll never be complete." Tack shrugged his head. "He isn't done. I can tell." Orwell got up, opening portals. He stuck his heads in, trying to chomp Makino. Makino grabbed one head, and snapped it. Roku whistled. Raion nodded and pulled on his collar. "Hot. In more ways than one." Kent pouted. "My revenge..." "Well, at least we can watch, and enjoy." Tack looks to Roku. "What did you say about my mom?" "I didn't say anything. Raion did." Raion smiled. "What? Take it as a compliment. Your mom is hot. Not the only hot mom. Damn you should've seen Jericho's. Oh my god she was a queen. And Kent's. She was a goddess. Man she was fine. Oh... Wait.." Raion looked past Tack to Kent who was emitting rage. "Seems like I said something I shouldn't have." Kent turned to Raion with an unsettling smile. "Oh... You've fucked up." Raion snapped and teleported away. "I am out of here." Tack used his arms to go across the island, and drag Raion back. "Oh shit!" "No one says stuff about my mom!" Tack slams Raion up and down. Makino kicks Orwell in a portal, and he jumps out on his third rank form. "DEMON ARMY!" Dozens of demons appear, and a large demon dragon rushes at Makino. Makino create a small sun, and incinerates all the demons. Roku sat down and studied the battle. "The Mera Mera no Mi? It's that powerful? Or she's that good... Or both! Kent... Our next goal after Yonko and king, set a standard." "I get it. If this is the future, we want to be remembered as strong. I'll be the strongest there is." Kent admired the fight. "Tack your mom is amazing. Seems like you have big shoes to fill." Kent stated as he jumped back from the raging flames. Orwell stood in the middle of the fire. "I refuse to go down like this.. Not to you!!" He roared angrily. He tried to attack Makino, but she blocked his attacks, and kicked him in the stomach. He felt like he snapped in half, and backed away. He turned to his fourth rank, and laughed. "You broke my spine... Good thing I fixed that." "I didn't know Orwell had a backbone." Roku taunted. "When I finish with her, I'm going to murder you again." "Challenge accepted. But you can't win." Makino tried to punch Orwell, but he blocked the attack. He tried to slash at her, but she dodged his attack and kicked his neck. She broke it, but he regenerated quickly, and slashed at her, slightly cutting her. She raised her arm, and a large flame sword appeared. She did a downward slash, hitting him with a searing flame. Orwell blows away the flames, his skin nearly burnt away, slowly healing. "You bitch.." He muttered as he shot his hand towards Makino. Who kicked it away and dropped a small sun. Orwell was covered in flames, and he lifted his arms. A large black ball was created, and he threw it at Makino. Makino used her ability to cover the ball, scorching it into ash. Makino was beginning to sweat, having problems fighting. Raion pumped his fist. "Yes! All the..." Tack stares at Raion, lifting his fist. "I mean... She is a respectful person." Kent glared to Raion. "You seemed to learn your lesson after hitting on people's moms." "Shush. Not my fault they're..... Respectable." Tack bonked Raion. "Stop being Pervy!" "That's like telling you to stop being rubber!" Tack proceeded to bonk Raion into a hole. Tack then blew smoke from his fist. "I'm the bonk master." "I hate you so much right now." "Wanna get bonked?!" "WANNA TURN INTO GLUE?!" "That's Rangton's job!" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" "I don't." Orwell tries to rush Makino, but she dodges and roundhouse kicks him into the ground, causing a massive crater. Kent nodded. "Tack, it's official. Your mom is badass beyond badass." Orwell gets up, and notices Makino is behind him. He tries to attack, but she just touches his back. "Incineration." A large fire erupts, and Orwell begins to become black, and suddenly, he is charcoal. Kent stood up and slowly walked closer. "Is he dead?" Orwell bursts through, and roars. Suddenly, four of Orwell's personal guard appear, jumping at Makino. "KILL THE WITCH!" She creates a flame vortex, knocking them back. Settius, Wayne, and Kain all rush Makino, but Edwin kicks Settius's swords back, Kazakh fires poison bullets at Kain, and Nicole turns into a bear, and clashes with Wayne. "Like hell we'll let you win Orwell!" The Titan overlords rush at Makino, but Vincent kicks Quartz back. Henrich is attacked by Zod, Ayano kicks Salvatore in the gut, and Arthur punches Ronan back. All of Orwell's soldiers rush them, but Porter gets in front of them, smirking. "Target practice." Michelle dodges past Porter, and Kent blocks her. "Not so fast mam!" Briana tries to crash Kent, but Oliver kicks her in the back of the head, and Tack punches her. Before Roku could do anything, he blocks an attack from Fisker. "Look's like the ROGE empire might be in trouble... Better fix that." Roku smiled. "Yeah. Time to fix that. You can't believe how angry I am that Arthur took my opponent. But I'll settle for you." "Ha! I was able to handle.... What was I saying?" "I don't know. And I don't care." Roku declared as he knocked Fisker back into the battle. "The war has just begun." Roku lunged forward after Fisker. Kent jumped back keeping up with Michele preventing her from getting any closer. "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" "Not at all." Kent said calmly. "I'm pretty sure I can handle you. And if not. We're both going down." Kent punched his hands into the ground. "Namazu!" His hands started to vibrate at high speeds creating a mini earthquake that staggered Michele. He then crushed her with a mallet. "Did I just bonk her?" Michelle breaks fee, and Kent bonks her again. "WILL YOU STOP?!!!" Michelle yelled in anger. "No." Kent said sollumnly as he bonked her again. Oliver threw a boulder at Briana, who blocked the attack with her shield. Tack punched her in the back of the head, and she crushed Tack with her shield. Raion appeared behind her, and kicked her down. He then bodyslammed her, holding her down. "I GOT..." She then kicked him. In the man spot. Raion teared up and fell over. "Why does everyone keep doing that?!!!" Raion yelled in anger. "I'm tired of this.." Raion slowly stood up and stardust started to gather around him. "I really need a name for this technique." "RAINBOW BREAKER!!" Kent exclaimed. "Shut up Kent." Raion sighed. "Fuck it.. RAINBOW BREAKER!!" Raion stomped the ground and threw a gust of stardust into Briana. She stepped back and hoisted up her shield as it barreled into it shooting her back. Briana blocked the attack, but was unable to notice Raion was behind her. "RAION'S: 10,000 YEARS OF PAIN!" He kicked her up into the sky and teleported behind her to slam her back down into the ground. Before she connected he reappeared in the spot she'd land and punched her in her gut. She spat up blood and fell limp as she slid off his fist. "That's for kicking me in the man spot." He said as he walked away. He noticed a giant wall surround him. "Oh..." It crashed into him, and he was knocked down. Briana got up, holding her gut. "What an ass... Not finishing his opponent off... I'll fix that." She created another wall, and was about to slam it on Raion, but Oliver used his body to tackle the attack. Raion stood up and rubbed his head. "Sorry.. But it's a rule as a Gear Pirate. Rule 3; Don't kill anyone. With the exception of Doflamingo, BlackBeard, Sakazuki, and recently we added Orwell to that list." "Not much of a rule with so many exceptions." "We're a complicated group of people." "I can tell." "You wanna know a secret?" "What?" Raion teleported before her and rocketed his fist into her gut knocking her off her feet. He glared up to her. "I don't like you. VORTEX CANNON!!" A bright golden ball appeared between Raion's hand and Briana and started to spin rapidly before shooting her upwards into the sky. Oliver just stare stared at Raion. "How is that a secret?" "Uhh... Look behind you!" Oliver does a round house kick, and smacks Tack in the face. He turned back to Raion who left behind a cardboard cut out of him running away. "That's seriously not manly!!" - Porter exhaled in boredom as he looked out to all the unconscious bodies before him. "Where's a good challenge when you need one?" One of the men in gold armor and a gold mask held out a double bladed axe. He was covered in black smudges from the vortex, and rushed at Porter. "DEATH TO INSOLENT FOOLS!" Porter dodged the attack, but his suit was cut in half. "You're good... Real good." "Too bad you won't have time to admire me. I'll end you quickly." "15,789." "W-what?" "I've made a lost of times I've heard a certain line or phrase." "Fine then... I WILL MAKE YOUR BLOOD POUR LIKE A RIVER!" "29." "That number thing is stupid." "18." "I'm going to kill you now." "230." The guard tried to stab Porter in the neck. Who dodged the attack and slammed his knee into the guards chest. The guard stepped back and held his chest. "What are you made of?!" "Nether Energy." Porter shrugged and flicked a small ball of nether that expanded rapidly and became a black hole, sucking in everything in front of it. The guard threw his axe, and it cut the ball of nether. The ball disappeared. "What the what?" "Sea stone." "Hmm unexpected. But your chances of beating me hasn't gone up at all." Porter popped his knuckles and faded into the shadows. The guard looked around nervously. "He's everywhere?" "Shadow Gauntlet." Porter's voice trailed. The guard looked around before he was knocked about by various punches and kicks, knocking him around before kicking him into a boulder. The guard got out of the Boulder, and was shaking. "That's it..." He grabbed a small piece of gold, and ripped it out. His armor fell apart, and crashed into the ground. Porter stared at the gold that was sinking into the ground. "Umm... Weight?" "25 tons." "... Okay, that's ba..." The guard was behind Porter, and snapped his neck. Porter fell down, and snapped his neck back in place. "Thank you Edwin for teaching me how to do that..." "How are you not dead?!" "It's easy really. Just focus your-" "Shut up!!" "30,900." Porter muttered before disappearing again. "Well this was fun but I gotta end this now." "How many times have you said that?" The guard remarked sarcastically. "You better not give me a number!!" "K." Porter stated. "I really hate you." "Netherworld Unleashed." Porter voiced. Various portals opened up around the guard and all shot forward millions of explosive negative energy. Boarding the guard and forcing him to his knees. "No... I only get on my knees... WHEN I PRAY TO MY GOD, ORWELL!" "... Lame." The guard stabs Porter in the knee. "MY KNEE!" "That's what you get." "I've lost count on that one." Porter growled. "Well, this was fun and all, but." Porter started while yanking out the knife. "I've grown tired of our little game." Porter flung the knife into a tree before pounding the guard into the ground, breaking nearly every bone in his body and leaving him in a hole. "If you get up I won't hesitate to kill you." 3 other guards surround Porter, and one kicks the fallen guard. "Geez, this guy pratically worships the ground Orwell walks... But compared to us... He's not much." "Oh shit." "761." "Don't steal my shit." - Airi clashed with several other blade wielding soldiers, cutting and kicking them down before she backed up into Freya. "Nice to see you." Airi said quickly. "Yeah yeah yeah, praise me for whatever you want. Besides, it seems these minor leaguers don't really have you pinned you down." "MINOR LEAGUERS?! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU DOWN, AND ORWELL HIMSELF WILL ALLOW..." Freya cut him down. "Great, pirate wannabes." One ROGE empire soldier clashed with Jericho, and looked to the Pirates attacking Freya and Airi. "Great, idiots who think killing women will allow them to join our holy order." Jericho rolled his eyes. "You really should pay attention to who you're currently going against." Jericho dropped low and kicked the soldier in his neck. The soldier went at Jericho, and Jericho clashed with him. "YOU FOOL! I'M A CENTRIU..." Jericho hit him with a wave of blood. "Yada yada yada back to you too." Jericho mocked as he spun kicked the soldier into a tree. "He talked too much." "What about me?" Another soldier asked as he turned Jericho around and punched him into the ground. "Ahh, nothing feels better than knocking out a fool." Jericho looked up to the sky before flipping back up to his feet. "Hey big man, you got my back?" "Hmm?" "Not you." Jericho warned as he pointed behind him to Masatoshi. "Him.... I'll get you your weight in crab cakes." Masatoshi's eyes widened. He looked down to the soldier, his eyes full of rage. "Crab cake.." He muttered. The soldier looked over to Jericho and shook his head. "Should I be scared?" Jericho nodded. "Very much so." "Well then... It's a good thing I'm a horrible person who can't keep his diet!" The solider throws crab cake in the air, and Masatoshi grabs it. "Crab cake.." Masatoshi looked down to where the soldier once stood. Then around to see him running off and not looking back. Masatoshi turned to Jericho. "Do I still get my crab cakes?" Jericho groaned. "Sure. Just talk to Zero about it." "Cat ear?" "Yes... Cat ear." - Fisker swung his tail, and Roku was barely able to block it. "Ow.." Roku said rubbing his arms. "My turn." Roku grabbed Fisker's tail and slammed him into the ground before launching him into the sky. As he fell back down Roku shot his fist upwards. "Golden Spark!" The air cracked around Fisker and shot him back up breaking a few ribs on contact. Fisker pulled his fist back, and hit Roku with an Haki enhanced punch. "You know Haki?!" "All spy's of the ROGE empire require to at least be a rookie at it. Sadly, I'm no rookie. I'm a master." Roku nodded unimpressed. "Nice. Well I may be a rookie with devil fruit powers. But I'm far from a rookie when it comes to Haki." "But you're no master." Roku smiled. "Of course not. As neither are you. There's always room to improve. Besides." Roku enhanced his fists with Haki. "I'm sure I'll beat you." Fisker smiled and the clashed, knocking each other back. Roku flipped and charged forward and punched Fisker into the ground. Fisker held his chest as his scales started to peal. "Did you just hit past my scales?!" "Maybe.." Fisker threw a boulder at Roku, and it smashed into his face. "AHH! BOULDERS! MY ONE WEAKNESS... BESIDES WATER!" "REALLY?!" "No. Wait... No to boulders. Boulders hurt. I know. I get thrown through a few hundred every week. Yes to water. I can't swim anymore." "So is that a yes." ".....yes...." "So why did you say no?" "Well I'm a little dizzy because someone THREW A BOULDER AT ME!" "Who?" "You!" "I did? Why? I forgot." "So did I!" "Why're we fighting?!" "I don't know!! But don't ask questions! We need to blend in!" "Good idea. Let's pretend." Fisker walked to Roku, and mocked punched him. "You killed my mother, you monster." Roku bodyslammed Fisker. "You killed my cat." Fisker then tickled Roku. "You killed my cat too." Everyone around them stopped fighting and looked at the two. Roku froze and looked to Fisker. "They've noticed.." "What should we do?" "I don't know. My brain is too muddled to think." "We can uh... Tactical retreat." "BRILLIANT! RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" The two run away, and Tack scracthed his head. "Hmm... They stole our plan." - Chrono and the other time lords looked down to the brawl. "Joku, can you help them out? We have a god to kill." Loki looked down, and shook his head. "I notice a distinct lack of marines. Unless I'm attacked, no one else is my enemy." Loki shook his head, and Joku smiled. Joku laid down, and grabbed a coconut from his pocket, and began to crack it open. "Besides, I don't take orders." "Wasn't an order. More like a request." Aetas popped his neck. "Don't worry about him. If he wants to relax let him." "Alright.." Chrono turned to Loki. "If you end up in trouble, don't kill them so badly." "I can't make any promises." Chrono and the other leave, with someone appearing behind Loki, and she covers her mouth. "Sir, we've been looking for you... And I find a war able to tear apart the grand line... What I thought about you is true... You'll be the one to change this world for the better..." "Indeed, but for now, I'm eating." "Of course..." She walks away, cackling to herself. "Every day he amazes me... I made a good choice when I decided to follow the future pirate King." - Eien sat alone in a white void. "They're coming..." He said coldly, His voice trailing as he stood up. He turned around to the other three and flashed a smile. "Hello children." Chrono, Aetas, and Quinn didn't respond. Only stood there glaring. Aetas stepped forward and exhaled. "Eien.. I don't wanna sound corny like Chrono. But it's time to end your eternity." "You're right. That was Chrono corny." Chrono groaned. "I swear I'll kill you both." Quinn walked ahead, and grabbed nunchucks. "Now Chrono and Aetas may have the upper body of a 12 year old girl, but I am a master of the art... Of nunchaku!" Quinn began to use the nunchucks, and slammed it into Aetas's face. "That was actually on purpose." Aetas handed a can to Quinn. "Open it. I dare you." Quinn looked at it. "I may be old. But I'm not gullible enough to fall for the can of whoop ass." "That wasn't the joke." Aetas laughed as he slammed the can into Quinn's face. Chrono and Eien looked to them confused. "I don't get it." "Oh that's right. It's a future joke. You'll get it in... 200 years from now." Chrono looked back to Eien. "I may work with idiots, but that's my secret weapon! The dumber they are, the better this plan will work. I never got it, and never will get it." "If this was normal circumstances I would disagree. But I can't find any point in time where an idea wasn't stupid and it worked." Quinn was putting Aetas in a head lock, and screaming. "Don't make me put you into a universe where all crab people want to pinch you!" Chrono facepalms. "I can't believe he was a genuine threat... However fleeting it was..." Quinn looked to Chrono. "Oh no worries. Once Eien is out the way, our alliance is over. And I'll go back to ruining your life." "So basically you're going to stay breathing." "Of course!" Eien looks miffed. "I'm still here." "Oh shut it you cliche. Do you even have a motivation?" "Yes. You three. I want you three to die. I want the unlimited power of time all to myself. But I can't have that with you three still breathing!!" Quinn just looks bored. "Well... You're boring." Quinn opens a portal, and sucks Eien in it. He snaps his finger, and Eien's skeleton comes out. "I expected a real challenge from 'The God of time'." "Quinn... You of all people know death can't stop me." Eien's voice trailed. A sharp pain shot through Aetas' head. Rewind.. A voice told him. Over and over it blared through his head Until he fell limp. "Yes.." Chrono and Quinn looked to Aetas. "What's wrong with him?" Aetas' eyes shined a brighter red. "REW-" he yelled before he was interrupted by Quinn tackling him to the ground. "GET OFF OF ME!!" Aetas declared kicking Quinn in the chest breaking half his ribs, rocketing him off. "You forget.. I may not be as verses in my devil fruit. But I'm by far the strongest here." Chrono helped Quinn back up. "Yeah that wasn't such a good idea." Quinn held his chest. "He's trying to bring back Eien." "Well any physical attack won't work against him. He's around Kent and Tack in that aspect." "That would've been a nice warning." Aetas slumped over, muttering jibberish. Kill them.. The same voice told him. "Okay.." "Okay then... An ancient technique that even gods fear... It saved my life millions of times... GIRLY KICK!" Quinn kicked Aetas between the legs, and Aetas fell down. Chrono laughed. "You honestly need to update your combat skills." "False! I have yet to be defeated with that move." "And if you face a girl?" "Actually, many woman have been defeated by that attack. For some odd reason, but kicking someone between the legs at full force is somehow... Effective." "Quit being an ass." "Speaking of ass... KICK HIS ASS!" Quinn and Chrono stomp on Aetas. "I've been waiting to do this.." Chrono laughed. "Bastard! Ruining my timeline!! Taking my power!! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Quinn looked to Chrono awkwardly. "Uhhh... Are you okay?" "SHUT UP! I've been waiting for this!" "... Want to be alone? I can give you two some much needed time alone." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc